Feels So Good To Be Bad
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: En Guerra. Aang y sus amigos quieren recuperar la ciudad amuralladaBa Sing Se pero unos guerreros quieren recuperarla. Zuko lo impedira? Book 3:Fire.


**Feels So Good To Be Bad**

**Capitulo I**

Un chico miraba desde el palacio de Ba Sing Se todo su esplendor pero todavía sintiéndose culpable por elegir a su hermana Azula que ha hecho parte de su vida terrible en vez de su tío Iroh que ha sido el que le habrá las puertas hacia la humilde felicidad.

Después de decirle a Katara que había "Cambiado" el se sentía culpable por su decisión pero no hay vuelta atrás.

El sintió que debía seguir su destino de ser gobernante con Azula recuperando su honor o como dijo su tio Iroh "Tu haces tu propio destino"

Escucho unos pasos y el voltio pero no había nada.

- Quien anda ahí?—pregunto Zuko alterado

- Soy yo Azula—respondió—pareces como si vieras un fantasma, zuzu

- Déjame de decirme así—dijo Zuko

- Esta bien, ya no somos niños—dijo Azula

- Que quieres, Azula?—pregunto Zuko

- Capturar al Avatar—respondió Azula

- Varios los están buscando, no crees que deberíamos ir nosotros?—pregunto Zuko

- No, si esto no esta protegido. Ellos irían hasta acá y reclamarían Ba Sing Se—respondió Azula—por ahora debemos quedarnos, y cuando localicen al Avatar. Iremos

Zuko quedo en silencio por un momento y luego ella sonrió y se fue dejando solo a Zuko.

En el bisonte del Avatar estaba el, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Bosco y el Rey Tierra. Todos estaban cansados del viaje y tristes por su derrota pero no han perdido

su esperanza. Ellos llegaron a donde estaba el Guru que les esperaba con banana y cebolla.

- Aang que es esto?—pregunto Sokka

- Es el Templo aire del este—respondio Aang

- Es hermoso!---dijo Katara

- Nunca crei ver algo asi—dijo el Rey Tierra asombrado

- Yo tampoco!—dijo Toph en su tono sarcástico y todos la miraron

El Guru fue hacia ellos y les brindo un jugo de banana y cebolla.

- Bienvenidos viajeros!—dijo el Guru—porfavor sientense

- Tiene comida? Hemos viajado mucho—pregunto Sokka

- Si toma!—respondio el Guru dándole un jugo de banana y cebolla

- Sokka, creo que eso no te gustara!—dijo Aang

- Porque?tengo mucha hambre—Sokka se lo tomo todo sin pensar---AHH!!! SABE FEO

- Te lo dije—dijo Aang y todos rieron

- Dime avatar, que pasa?—pregunto el Guru pero el se mostro triste y Katara respondio

- La Nación del Fuego controla Ba Sing Se

- Y que piensan hacer ahora?—pregunto el Guru

- No lo sabemos—respondio Toph

- Tendran que pensar en un plan—dijo Guru—Aang controlastes el estado Avatar?

- No, cuando decidi estar en el Estado Avatar Azula me tiro un rayo. Pero estoy bien—respondio Aang

- Bueno lo tendras que controlar en algun momento—dijo el Guru

- Si...—dijo Aang

Katara se paro y miro la vista que tenia el templo, todo se veia tan pequeño. Pero se acordo de alguien...Zuko ese maestro fuego que le dijo que habia "cambiado" no lo habia hecho.

- espero que se acuerde de la promesa—penso Katara—y de mi

En ese momento ella sintio algo especial que habia llegado a su corazon, un nuevo amor. Y ese era Zuko el que hizo todo esto. Pero debio equivocarse y ahora debe estar arrepentido. Debe estar arrepentido

- debe estar arrepentido—pensó Katara con un poco de rabia haciendo que caiga una lagrima

Alguien en ese preciso momento la desperto de sus pensamientos

- Que te pasa, Katara?—pregunto Sokka—haz estado asi desde que nos fuimos de Ba Sing Se

- No me pasa nada, Sokka—respondio Katara—es solo la tristeza de perder—ella dio una sonrisa a su hermano y se la devolvió

Katara se unio a sus amigos tratando de olvidar a ese poderoso maestro fuego...espera poderoso maestro?...no puede ser el

Ya habian llegado a Omashu y Shiloh seguia durmiendo pero se desperto con el ruido de las personas del barco. Al saber que habian llegado corrio a ver Omashu y vio la insignia de La Nación del Fuego. A ella no le gustaba la guerra y menos sabiendo que la inicio su propia nación.

Ella tomo sus cosas y se fue del barco para irse a pie a Ba Sing Se. Alguien la detuvo

- Necesitaras esto—dijo el amigo del anciano dándole un caballo pajaro y un mapa

- Muchas gracias por todo—dijo Shiloh despidiéndose

Shiloh se monto en el caballo pajaro y empezo a andar hacia la ruta mas corta que le indicaba el mapa.

- no! Tendría que montar toda la noche!—dijo Shiloh y el caballo pajaro corrio super rapido pero ella sabia como cabalgar

Ella cabalgo toda la noche pero se sentia muy cansada y el caballo pajaro tambien asi que abrio el saco donde guardo mucha comida y se la repartio al animal y a ella.

Luego ella se quedo dormida junto el animal en una cueva. Ella empezo a pensar en lo que iba a hacer en la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se. A quien conocera? La pasaria bien alli?

Ella estaba muy ansiosa por el dia de mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**Despues hablaremos de "Shiloh" aunque el pasado sera parecido con mi fic anterior Girlfriend, lo cambie por este. Es mejor.**

**Ahora tienen que hacer click en Go! y darme un Review n.n  
Espero que les guste, es especialmente para ustedes!**

**Espero recibir buenas criticas y Reviews!**


End file.
